


the highest stakes

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Board Games, HE WILL BE AVENGED, I die like the teenager I am, Multi, No Beta, Not mentioned just want you to know, TINY BOW, Trans Bow (She-Ra), cute lesbians are cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: “So guys” Adora said while overlooking Horde Prime’s flagship, Catra, Glimmer, Entrapta and Bow beside her “Are you ready to kick some ass?”A cheer rose from the best friend squad as they charged forward with the new propulsion packs Entrapta had invented, cutting a hole through the hull as they advanced forward.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	the highest stakes

“So guys” Adora said while overlooking Horde Prime’s flagship, Catra, Glimmer, Entrapta and Bow beside her “Are you ready to kick some ass?”

A cheer rose from the best friend squad as they charged forward with the new propulsion packs Entrapta had invented, cutting a hole through the hull as they advanced forward.

Adora, now as She-Ra, clashed with a group of clones, throwing one into the others knocking them down like bowling pins. Catra dodged a punch that ended up hitting a different clone and neutralising him. Glimmer cast a fire spell, incinerating some of the clones. Bow shot one arrow through 3 clones, pinning them all on the wall.

Bow laughed. “Boom! That’s how the best friend squad does i-” before Bow could finish his sentence, a clone had shot him through the chest, and Bow fell to the ground.

“BOW!” Glimmer shouted as she rushed to Bow’s side and took his pulse. “He… he’s dead” She sobbed, the other 4 all gathering around his corpse.

“NOOOOOO! TINY BOW YOU WILL BE AVENGED AGAAAAIIN!” Bow said tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as his figurine got knocked to the ground.

“Bow, you really need better luck when it comes to observation checks” Glimmer teased. “You’ve failed literally all the one’s you’ve taken”

“Ok, let me ask one more time” Catra said with a sigh. “Why do you have these toys? And how did you make one for me so quickly?” she asked as she held her’s up by the foot.

“They aren’t toys!” Bow said with a pout. “They are battle figurines, and to answer your question, 1: for battle strategy… and also board games.” he added sheepishly. “And 2: they aren’t that hard to make” after receiving a side glance from Glimmer he told the truth. “Alright alright, I stayed up all night making it in hopes you would actually play the game”

Adora gave a chuckle. “So Bow, you’ve been downed, anyone gonna help him?” She looked particularly at Entrapta, who was turned around, indulging in the tiny food sitting behind her. “*ahem* Entrapta?” Adora snapped her fingers to get Entrapta’s attention  
“hmm? OH! Yes! I place down my healing robot next to Bow to save him” Entrapta said with a grin as she started to roll her die. She was playing her usual character of a mechanic

Mermista gave a huff from behind the dungeon master’s panel and looked at the die. “Sucsess. So, bow is like revived or whatever” 

“Yes! Tiny Bow is back baby!”

___________________

“So, you’ve like, defeated all of the clones and stuff” Mermista said with a tone of boredom in her voice. “Now you face Horde Prime”

Catra gave a shudder at the name, the memories of his torment still fresh in her mind, Adora noticed Catra’s uncomfort and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, Catra looked at Adora and nodded, signaling that she was ready.

“So, like, Horde Prime’s ability is at the start of each battle with him, is we roll a die once for each player, whoever gets the lowest roll gets chipped and has to fight alongside Horde Prime.” Mermista rolled a die for each of the others, Adora got a 6, Bow got a 3, Glimmer got a 5, and Entrapta got a 6 as well, Ok, Catra just needed to get more than 3, should be easy enough. Mermista threw the die, and it seemed to bounce in slow motion, it bounced, bounced, bounced, then it landed, on a 2.

“Oh god dammit!” Catra yelled, but her anger disappeared when Adora gave her a hug.

Adora began scratching behind Catra’s ear, Catra nuzzled into Adora’s palm and began to purr.

“Uhh, hello?” Mermista’s voice broke the two love birds out of their trance, Adora sat humming to herself while Catra’s face flushed bright red. “Uughh, whatever, so Catra, now you fight as normal but now you attack these 4” gesturing to the others.

“Ok, everyone ready?” Mermista asks, to which each of the players, except Catra, give a nod. “Ok, like, let’s go or whatever” Mermista said with her usual tone.

Glimmer went up first. “I cast shield of Mystacor upon the team, causing each of us to take half damage for a turn.

Catra was up next. “I use claws of steel on… Bow” Bow’s face was one of pure shock at Catra’s decision to target him.

Bow took his turn, shooting an electric trick arrow into Horde Prime, unfortunately, Bow rolled a one, and Horde Prime threw the arrow back at him. “Seriously Bow you have the worst luck in the history of Etheria” Adora joked

Adora went next, her trademark goofy grin spreading across her face, a giggle escaping her lips. “I cast kiss of love on Catra” She said, beginning to laugh. “And I free her from Horde Prime’s control”

Everyone stared in shock at Adora’s choice, it was a laugh from Mermista that broke the silence, but it made it all the weirder, Mermista never laughed.

After Mermista calmed down, she responded. “You know what, I’ll allow it, in all my years of playing this game, never have I heard something as amazing as that”

“Yeah! Best friend squad reunited!” Bow yelled.

Catra leaned into Adora and gave her a peck on the cheek, mouthing ‘thanks’ to her.

Adora gave a supportive thumbs up to her girlfriend as Entrapta made her move, which was to place down a turret to chip away at Horde Prime’s health.

Horde Prime made his move, he shot a blaster at Adora, rolling a perfect 20, it took Adora down to 20 Health.

After what seemed like 3 hours of playing, the group finally defeated Horde Prime, it was Catra and Adora who landed the final blow, working together to cut Horde Prime in half.

The group cheered at their victory, all of them working hard for this, except Bow, who was on the floor for what seemed like half the fight.

“So Catra” Adora asked while giving her a hug. “What do ya think?”

“I didn’t expect it but this was actually fun”

“I knew you would like it! BEST FRIEND SQUAD FOR EVER!” Bow shouted at the top of his lungs.

The group laughed, and Catra realised that things were ok, and they would be from now on.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this ended abruptly, my ADHD brain decided to take a big dump on my creativity when I ended this
> 
> this is my second ever fic, comments, kudos, and criticism are always welcome and wanted


End file.
